


Fighting

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay, M/M, Short, smol, tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato





	Fighting

“CONNOR NO!” Evan screamed launching himself at his boyfriend. The shorter boy intended to tackle Connor to the ground and stop him from fighting the junior but he just hung from the tall boy’s neck trying to get down.

“Evan!” Connor muttered. “What the hell are you doing?” the long haired boy lifted Evan up and off of his neck. “Step back I'm tryna fight this kid.” Connor looked around, realizing that his opponent had fled.

“ _ Why  _ are you fighting that kid?” Evan inquired stubbornly.

“He insulted you.” Connor stated like that cleared everything up.

“That isn't an excuse. I'm not worth all that, and you gave him a black eye.” Evan scolded as the skinny boy in front of him brushed his hair out of his face.

“He had it coming.” 

“You’ll get suspended.”

“ _ I  _ had it coming.”

“You-” Evan is cut off by Connor bending down and kissing him.

“I don't care what happens to me Evan. The bitch had it coming.” Connor squeezes Evan’s hand and walks off to class.


End file.
